Hard time or good time?
by Kawaii-Chibi-Kai
Summary: Kai is a girl her name is Kisa. She is sixteen and pregent. Oh Man!R
1. Chapter 1

Ok new Story! Beyblade one!

Kisa, a sixteen year old girl. Some people know her has 'Kai'. The 'male' captain of the BladeBrakers. She was in Moscow, Russia no more then eight months ago. She spent the night with a young man seventeen years old. His name Tala Volka. They have been going out for one year and two months. Kisa was on her way to Moscow, Russia. Her hands on her stomach, eyes looking out the window, with tears and fear in them. Kisa Hiwatari pregnant at the age of sixteen. Tala her boyfriend. The one she loved since she meat him. He did not even know she was pregnant. She was a mouth till she was due for the child. She was scared that he might not want the child. If he would regeted her and the baby she would die. From the panie that was in side her.  
"We are now landing in Moscow, Russia. Please put your sets in the up right possession. Thank you." The lady on the inter claim said with an Russia accent. Kai snapped out of her daze. Tala did not know she was coming but her good friend Hilary did and her boyfriend did. When Kai got off the plane and went to the gate to get in side the air port where she found Hilary Waiting for her.  
"Hilary!" Kai said running up to her friend.  
"Kisa!" Hilary pulling her friend into a light hug.  
"Hey, wheres Brayn at?" Kai asked her while pulling out of the hug.  
"Oh! He went to get your bag. Come on lets go and sit down." Hilary said while taken her hand and bring her over to the chairs. They were sitting down when a tall teenage boy with blond hair, came up to them.  
"Hey Kisa." The boy said looking at her.  
"Bryan! I'm so glade to see you!" Kai said hugging him., Bryan put the bag down and let Kisa sit back down. Bryan bends down and rubs Kisa's stomach.  
"How's the baby doing?" He asked looking up at her.  
"It's doing good...I hope the dad will want to keep it cause I don't want to give it up..." Kai said tralling off...

Ok anyone get that? When someone is talking to Kai they say 'Kisa' but when Kai is talk I put 'Kai'. Get it? Will hope you liked it. I'm starting to get more and more ideads now...BYE!


	2. Chapter 2

I keep on forgetting to say this!

I DON'T OWN BEYBLADE!

"Don't worry Kisa, Hil and I are here for you." Bryan said hugging her,"If you need to talk you know you can talk to Hilary or me." He said kissing her four head(NOT Bryan and Kai/Kisa. He is just doing that to be nice.)

"Thanks Bryan. That means alot."Kai said smiling up at him.

"Come on the guys are waiting for us. Don't worry they don't know your coming." Hilary said reassuring her friend.

"Thanks for not telling them. Expressly my Tala-kun."Kai said the last part smiling big.

"While the car is out side waiting." Bryan said and stared out side. Hilary and Kai followed.

10 minutes later they where back at the mansion where Tala, Spencer, Ian, Bryan and Hilary where living and now Kai.

"Hey guys where back!" Hilary yelled into the house.

"Yeah and we have a surprised too!" Bryan yelled into the house.

Ian and Spencer came in to see what the surprise was. They stood schooked. Tala came into the room to see to. He was shell shocked to see her. Kisa(Kai). Kai ran over to him and hugged him.

"Tala!" She ex lamed hugging him. Hilary and Bryan moved the other to the other room so the cupped could talk.

"Kisa-chan. I missed you so much. I think about you every day." Tala said hugging her while running his hands though her long hair.

"I missed you too Tala-kun." Kai said starting to cry.

"Kisa? What's wrong? Did I do something to get you upset?" Tala wispier to his girlfriend has they sat down on the stares.

"Not what you did Tala-kun...What we did..." Kai wisperd starting to cry more. Tala was shoocked by this.

'Something we did? Oh no...' Tala thought to him self looking worried.

"Kisa pleace tell me." Tala said into her ear smoothly.

"I-I'm p-p-p-prganet." She said crying in his chest.

Tala was schooked. He was to young to be a father. But then again. Kai/Kisa was only sixteen...she was younger then he was.

"How many mouths till you are due?" He wispier in her ear.

Kisa could not tell him she was crying so much but she showed him one finger.(not milde index)

"One month?" Tala asked in shocked while Kai only nodded. Kai was able to stop crying to say one thing.

"Places don't leave me Tala I need you."

"Don't worry I would not do that to you or the baby. I love you to much to do that, and the baby too when it's born." Tala wispier to her while wiping away her tears. He cupped her face. She smiled at this. Tala smiled too, seeing she was happy. They shard a passionate kiss...

OK how was it? To long witch I don't think is possible. To short? Just right? Tell me what you think and I need some idea for it or I can't update!

Ok I think that's all...I did spell check it the best I could.

7:38:41 AM Saturday, November 05, 2005


	3. MUST READ!

Okay look everyone...I hate to say this but I have lost interest in writing anime. I don't think I will be writing any more for awhile. I'm really sorry to everyone you like my anime stories. I will try and do some work on them but I don't think it will happen.

I have been mostly working on stories happening to do with a book called 'The Outsiders' I really love the book and enjoy making stories about them.

Till I loss inters in that, I wont be updating up anime ones. Sorry.

Once agian I am sorry.

Kawaii-Chibi-Kai

P.S Please message me on what you think...


End file.
